mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tremorfan94/Kreate-a-Kombatant Entry - Malice
Biography Born into a race of savage, morphine beasts, Malice was always different from his relentless brothers. He was peace-loving and caring, unlike his brother, Baraka, whom was the general of Shao Kahn's army. Shunned by his fellow tarkatan peers, Malice was left to his thoughts. He thought that because he did not comply with the rest of his society, that he was the freak. From childhood to mature adulthood, he was always pushed aside by the others. He learned to fed for himself and teach himself. He never wished to cause harm to others - unless it was utterly needed. He chirished and admired all life. From flowers to the tiniest of bugs, he showed compassion, not cruelty or brutality, like the rest of the tarkatans. Soon banished from the tarkatan society after defending a Earthrealmer, Malice found himself among other rejected forms of life. Mutanted beyond the point of recognition, Malice found out that before the (quote, un-quote) "success" of the tarkatans, they were other failed adepts to create them. Outraged and disgusted, Malice marched into Kahn's throne room to confront Shang Tsung for his practices. Baraka, fanticly, knowing that he could fall with Malice, tries to force him out, but to no avail. After bellowing at the sorcerer, Kahn demanded what Malice was babbling about. After explaining to him what the foul, reeking-of-evil soccer had done. Kahn does the unfamothable and gives Shang a "job well done" lecture. Flabbergasted, Malice storms out, knowing his home world is nothing but the scum at the bottom of a horse trough, topped only by the stench of shit. Escaping to Earthrealm, he hears of what his brother had been hiding from him for many years-- the Mortal Kombat tourament. Soon, he decides to cut through the living forest as a shortcut. Half-way through the vacant, barren land, he is ambushed by a clan of assassins: The Lin Kuei. Despite his tries at breaking free from their vice grip, Malice was mistaken for a enemy troop, and is nearly beaten, bruised, and slashed to death, if not for a faithful encounter with his new to-be mentor and savior - Tremor. Being assaulted by blunt intruments and short daggers, Tremor halts their random act of violence. (Note that this is before Tremor left the Lin Kuei for the Black Dragon.) Tremor, aiding the young, peaceful tarkatan up gives his condolences for his peers' act of savagery. Taking him in, despite the fact that the Lin Kuei Grandmaster had prejustice against anything that wasn't pure human, relucantly let the soldier in. Lacking in experience for fighting and his desire to cause no harm, Malice knew that he would need the training if he were to per take in the tourament, to fight against his older sibling, Baraka, and other sieges of the nasty, barren lands of Outworld. After training Malice many different ambush techinques, attacks, and fighting styles, Malice saw, over the months of training, his mentor start to fall apart and change, for the worse, as Malice was inclined to think. Soon after, Tremor informed that Malice's training was complete. Not shortly after that, he left the Lin Kuei. Malice knew what he had to do now; join in the Mortal Kombat. Arriving at Earthrealm, he is seen as an enemy when he approaches the representing warriors for Earthrealm. Raiden, being the whole-hearted and the type of person not to judge on by their appearance, ponders Malice's presence here. Malice explains that he has a bitter hate for his home world, and wishes to join them in their stride to battle against Outworld. Though not trusted by the others (or just yet, at least), Raiden allows Malice to join them. After watching Cage and Kung Lao defeat some of Kahn's henchmen, Malice decides to take his shot at it. As Malice walks into the field, his brother notices him. Outraged by his betrayal, Baraka demands he forfeits the match. Refusing his brother's judgment, Baraka sends out Kahn's most effienct and stealthy assassins - Reptile. Quickly faced with a new type of opponent Malice has never fought before, he tries to change his tatics. Badgered with acid and claw marks, Malice sees no other way then to use his dreadful and deadly blades. Reptile is overwhelmed by the cutting edges of Malice's blades. Reptile then tries to elude Malice by disappearing with his camofaugle but with no success. Malice overcomes Reptile and wins his first match. Soon he is congratulated by the other Earthrealm warriors. Proving himself worthy of the task, Raiden asks Malice if he can hold off other Outworld warriors while Kung Lao and Liu Kang free Kitana. Malice soon meets face-to-face with Noob Saibot and a girl in red. Malice, unfairly match, fights the duo and becomes subdued with relative ease. Malice, maimed and in intense pain, is taken by Smoke and heals his wounds and his bleeding. Making allies with the ninja, he explains he was a former Lin Kuei student taught by Tremor. Smoke, knowing the training of Tremor and his stories, decides to help Malice join up with the other warriors. When arriving at the stadium, he sees Cage and the others easily defeated. Malice steps into the ring to battle them. He pulls out his blades to battle, when he sees his opponent. Baraka. His brother. Knowing how advanced and more elite then he is, Malice prepares himself for a hell of a battle. During the first round, Malice is sliced and beaten into a almost near-death state. He blacks out during the battle, almost rendering Baraka the victor. However, a chance encounter with the grim reaper, Death itself, Malice absorbs the granted power offered by Death. Death goes on to say that despite being a part of the vile and vulgar race of tarkatans, his kindness and admiration for all life was the most respectful thing his species could and to show his respect, he grants Malice the power of darkness and death. Awaking from his slumber and other repercussions, Malice regains his footing, awaiting for round two with his brother. This time, however, the tables were turned. The strength gathered from Death's gift, Malice consumes Baraka with a combination of pure brutality and tatical assaults and beats him. Baraka, bloodied and frail due to fatigue, forfeits the match. Kung Lao congrats Malice on his victory and aid s him with his battle with the two sorcerers, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. Malice is put into submission swiftly, though did his fair share in weakening them for Kung Lao. After they were defeated, Malice noticed Quan Chi slipping away. Sensing something, as if there was a gut-feeling, he followed the menace. He saw the sorcerer conjure up a portal to the Netherrealm, and lunges into it to follow Quan Chi. Hiding behind a tremendous blouder, Malice overhears everything he has planned, including his plot with Shinnok. Revealing himself, he confronts the malviolent being to a duel. Quan Chi and Malice both fight with ferociously but, inevitably, comes to a stalemate. Malice is then ambushed by the Brotherhood of Shadow and is sent back to Earthrealm, where he rejoins the other warriors during the invasion. As Malice joined up with Sonya and Jax, he is attacked by a herd of ruthless tarkatans and a giantic beast with them. He easily slays them and the hulking threat and joined with the others. As they were entering with the others, he was called by Raiden. Raiden assigned him the task of fighting off Quan Chi with Nightwolf. As they came closer to where Quan Chi was extracting the souls of the human soldiers, he heard the mocking laughter of Kano. Inclined to stop him and whatever his palns were, he informed Nightwolf that he'd catch up with up when he was done investigating. When arriving there, he found Cyber Sub-Zero sneaking up on Kano. He told Sub-Zero he'd fend off Kano as he freed the troops. Easily subduing Kano, thanks to the aid of the advantage of surprise, he finds himself helping Sub-Zero fight both Goro and Kintaro. Malice is beaten and put into a submission state while Sub-Zero defeats them. Tending to his wounds from his battle, Malice realizes that he has to rejoin with Nightwolf at the graveyard. After a long trot back to where to concirdances where Nightwolf was suppose to be, he finds Cyber Sub-Zero standing over a bloodied and mortally damaged Noob Saibot. As Malice ponders how he arrived there so quickly, his thoughts are infered by the cries of battle. He soons sides with Nightwolf in his battle with Quan Chi and easily defeats him. After that, Malice has a "feeling in his bones" to return to back to the base with the other Earthrealm warriors. Upon entering the vacant chruch, he sees a cluster of Lin Kuei foot-soldiers (or henchmen) attempting to assassinate them. Malice slaughters them without much of a challenge. Malice then witnesses Sindel's merciless murdering of the Earthrealm warriors. Sindel batters him with insults of his treason and then slashes his veins in his arms. As he lie bleeding and in imese pain, he watches as Nightwolf suffers as he combats with Sindel and, ultimately, sees his sacrifice and the fall of Sindel. This is the last thing he witnesses before he succums. After he dies, Quan Chi tries to take control of Malice, however, thanks to his bounds with Death, this is prevented. Death stops Quan Chi, due to his magic and power surpassing Quan Chi's. Death then takes Malice in as his successer, and grants him the powers of death and other wonders equal to his own. Malice wonders about the world on his own, collecting the souls of the purished and fallen. He can only watch as his friends fight off the power-crazed Outworld emperor. After the drawn-out battle with Kahn, Raiden is victorious. Malice confronts Death and asks if he may resign his part in collecting the souls so he may help in cleaning up the city-in-ruins caused by Outworld and Kahn's troops. Death hesitately says yes and Malice reunties with his friends. Malice, however, wonders of Quan Chi and his plans for what he has in wait for them. Signature Moves *'Blade Swipe:' Malice slashes his fool in one false swoop of his blade. **The enhaced version is named Bladedge, where Malice slashes his opponent three times. *'Vanish:' Learned from his Lin Kuei training, Malice disappears into a cloud of smoke and appears behind his opponent. **The enhaced version is titled, Ambush! which after reappearing behind his opponent, he knocks them down. *'Chop Chop:' This move is borrowed from his brother, Baraka, of the move of the same name. **The enhaced version is known as, Slice n' Dice which is practly the same as Baraka's, Chop Shop. *'Death-quake:' Malice snatches out his sickle and slams the bottom of it on the ground, causing a dark-shockwave to stun and damage the opponent. **The enhaced version is labled as, The Grim Reaper in where Malice slams the blade of the scyhe into the ground, with more damage. *'Tarkatan Lands:' Thanks to his supernatural powers granted to him by Death, Malice can shove one of his blades into the ground and three spikes will appear under the opponent, simiular to Freddy's, Freddy Fingers but there is no distance variation. **The enhaced version is called, Hell Razer, where Malice stabs both of his blades separately then at the same time. *'Balde Spark:' Another move borrowed from Baraka, expect the spark is blue instead if yellow. **The enhaced version of this move is, Fireworks, in which Malice sends out three, faster blue sparks toward his opponent. *'X-Ray - Ride the Lightning:' Malice throws up his blades, which is used as a lightning-rod to channel the electricity. After getting struck with some lightning, his shoves his blades deep into his opponent's rib cage. Then, he slugs them in the jaw so hard, it completely shatters it. Fatalities *'You got Guts:' Malice slams the his opponent down and slices open their stomach. Then he hangs them upside-down by their feet sticked into the blade of his sickle (which is standing up) and their guts continue to fall out and bleeds profusely. *'Sawmill:' Malice kicks his opponents down and slams his sickle into their upper-chest. He then grabs them by their arms and drags them backwards, but doesn't slice them in two completely. He stops the blade right under the waist then shoves a Lin Kuei Bomb into his opponent's open wound and it explodes, causing guts to fly everywhere. Ending *''Mortal Kombat (2011): ''"As Malice tower over the motionless corpse of the corrupted emperor, he raises his tarkatan blades in victory and hears the roar of the crowd. Finally, after so long, he is accepted by his home land of Outworld. Taking the throne and exiling the vile tarkatan and centaurs out, the Outworld people live in peace and a new age of prosperity reigns over the barren lands of Outworld after centuaries of anarchy." Trivia *Unlike most tarkatan, Malice was borned with more then just two blades. He also has two blades protruding out the sides of his arms and four small spikes sticking out from his back. Tarkatan legend has it that these tarkatans with extra blades are superwarriors, which is ironic due to Malice being very peace-loving. *Strangly, Malice has a british accent. *Malice has two tattoos: one of a butterfly on his chest and one of a flower on his right arm, up a little toward his neck. *Malice was two years over-due the age when young tarkatans draw their blades for the first time. *For those who didn't note, the X-Ray was a pun on the Metallica album, "Ride the Lightning." Category:Blog posts